Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(-4-4y)+2(y-3)}$
Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{-4-4y}{)} + 2(y-3) $ $ {32+32y} + 2(y-3) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 32+32y + {2(}\gray{y-3}{)} $ $ 32+32y + {2y-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {32y + 2y} + {32 - 6}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {34y} + {32 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {34y} + {26}$ The simplified expression is $34y+26$